Angel in Red
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: Those above saw her as one of the many handmaid, but the people below her saw an Angel in red... and red is definitely a color she spills. OCAngel is mine.


**_This came up when I heard about what the book was about, and personally, I hated the misogyny of the government depicted in the book. I give props to the author for creating this best seller, you know how to make us hate what society might become. This is just a oneshot featuring my OC. This is also a way to vent my frustrations. Enjoy._**

* * *

 _Red...I hate red._

One of the handmaids, Angel, a name she defiantly carries, refusing to establish any other demeaning title beginning with "Of-".

 _A disgusting color_

 _A horrible taste_

 _A degrading symbol_

She was a single Mother long before Gilead, and she was happy with her three children, her three precious children, now separated and brainwashed to being some higher up's offspring. In this horrible society that uses women as breeding stock, her anger festered, her rage rose to inexplicable heights, as well as her power.

 _How it spills forth from that man's mouth and drips onto the pavement_

 _No cause_

 _No answer_

 _Just a painful horrific public death to scare them_

She learned to blend in, play her part as a servant, putting on a blank mask that hid all the sadistic intentions she holds for Gilead. Her eyes glowed in sadistic delight in revenge for her sisters in red who are forced to live in what was once the "Land of the Free." She didn't touch them, she didn't need to touch them. All it takes, is one long glare and blood spills from every orifice upon their head. No matter what the distance is, death came after them.

 _Red is now painted on the oppressors_

 _Each one painted when they think they are safe_

 _They before their brothers_

 _Mighty as they felt they could control their female servant_

 _Until they are torn apart in full view of their audience_

They never see it coming, but she does from the shadows they tried so hard to keep her under. She delighted in the fear and anguish of those who now are aware they can never escape death. Sometimes, at particicutions, she would murder the Aunties who announced one of her innocent sisters death. She didn't want her fellow handmaid to die.

 _Brown is now bathed in red_

 _The top part of her head ripped off from her jaw_

 _They screamed in terror as what was once the older woman dropped to the ground_

 _She smiled wickedly as red pooled the stage_

Whenever she tried thinking of her beautiful children, all she could remember is their screams and cries as they were forcibly carried away from her, before she was forced to sleep, and woke up to the nightmare of Gilead. Remembering them is what motivated her into using her powers, toying with the higher ups the way they toyed with her.

 _Gilead created the monster that murdered them_

 _Their evil reflected back in the form dressed in red_

 _They don't know_

 _The never figured it out until death found them_

She knew not all of them were horrible, in addition to her ability to kill with just a mere thought, she found she was able to read their auras, to find the pure souls that want to bring back the country that was stolen from them. They were the resistance, one of them, she found, to her great shock and pride, was her son.

 _You have my eyes_

 _You have my hair_

 _You have my blood_

 _You have my power_

 _Now we use it to take it back_

They made their presence known to the government, Mother and son, standing side by side as they publicly executed the leaders before the people, spraying them all with blood before they took the crown while burning the Gilead flag. After years of living in the Gilead regime, the Angel in red tore the fabric from her body and showed her trues colors as an evolved human.

 _No more red_

 _No more being a womb on legs_

 _Say farewell to servitude_

 _A dawn of an era of peace and equality returns_

Reestablishing the country as the United States was no easy task fore it took more than ten years under her leadership to root out Gilead members and reteach the values of America and what it stands for. Her children, both before and after Gilead, all returned to her, each of them happy to be with their true Mother after all these years with a color standing between them.

 _How things have changed_

 _How we forget our misery in later years_

 _Yet we look back and remember why we called upon our powers_

 _We protect our people_

 _Free from servitude and color indication_

Upon her deathbed at the beginning of 2100, with her eldest son, 65 and a kind and fair leader of the country, along with all her children and grandchildren, even great-grandchildren surrounded her, giving the longest living human alive the final farewell. The people mourned their leader and savior, erecting a statue in her honor to remember her for her deed in destroying the Gilead government. While some viewed her actions as murderous, many were thankful and rejoiced her legacy in ending the misogynistic regime.

 _Those above saw her as one of the many handmaid_

 _But the people below her saw an Angel in red_


End file.
